


Collaboration

by onetruethree



Series: 2020 Ficlets [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Luxy Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree
Summary: Luka teaches Xavier that there’s more to life than popularity, but maybe XY can teach Luka a few things, too.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/XY (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: 2020 Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673587
Kudos: 10





	Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> For luxy week on tumblr, day 4: collaboration

Luka is fast to forgive. Sure, XY was the reason he got akumatized, and he was angry for a while about how he had hurt Marinette. But after getting to know the guy, Luka started to realize he wasn’t so bad. He was maybe even nice at times, and as much as Luka hated to admit it, he was actually pretty talented. 

So, when Xavier asked Luka to collaborate with him on a new project, he jumped at the idea. Their styles of music weren’t the best match, and he found it a little odd working without the rest of his band, but he was always open to trying new things. The only problem was, the more time Luka spent working on this ‘new project’ with XY, the more he became convinced that he had no real plan in mind. They tended to sit around and talk instead of working on their music. 

“So, you and that Mary Anne girl, are you together?” Xavier asked.

“It’s Marinette,” Luka corrected, and then said, “but no, we aren’t. We’re just friends.”

“And you don’t want to be anything more than friends?” He leaned back on the couch, which resided in his parent’s penthouse suite that they had been meeting in recently. Luka wasn’t usually one for such extravagance, but he liked the view. “Because you were pretty overprotective of her that day.” 

Luka frowned, and the boy was starting to get on his nerves, which was difficult to do. “I guess I’m just protective of my friends. Plus, it was kind of all your fault.”

That seemed to bruise something inside Xavier, most likely his ego. “Sorry about that,” he said ever so quietly, then jumped up off the couch to hide his vulnerability. “So, any ideas about this song?”

Luka was glad he finally asked. “Actually yeah, I have a few.”

It was obvious Xavier tuned out after that, because it didn't take long for him to interrupt with another rather invasive question. “So you’re not seeing anyone?”

Luka was perturbed by the interruption, but hoped that if he kept answering Xavier’s questions, he would at some point stop asking them. “No, I’m not.”

“It’s just an attractive guy like you--” Xavier stopped talking once he realized what he had said. “I mean, you know. I just thought that you and Marinette were together, since you seemed to like her a lot.” His attempts to backtrack were less than convincing, and it seemed as if he knew this, because he mumbled out some excuse about needing to leave and ran into the other room in a hurry. Luka almost smiled. If it was true that Xavier was attracted to him, that would explain a lot. He followed him into the other room, which he remembered was his bedroom, but Xavier seemed to not want anything to do with him at that moment. “Leave me alone.” He yelled from the other side of the door. 

Luka ignored him. “Do you have feelings for me?”

He was completely quiet. 

“Because if so, I’d rather use this time getting to know you if we’re just going to procrastinate working on the “project” anyway.” At this point, Luka was convinced there never really was a project. It made more sense that Xavier merely wanted an excuse to spend time with him.

It took him a few moments, but Xavier opened the door a crack. “Getting to know each other?” He liked the idea. 

“Well, actually, I already know you pretty well. You’re a whiny, spoiled, emotionally stunted little brat.” Luka joked, and it caused Xavier to shut the door on him again. But he wasn’t finished. “But I’m sure to you I’m just a broody, emotional guy with a guitar. And I’d like to know the real you, no matter how entitled the outside you is.” Luka liked to see the best in people, even those that seemed irredeemable on the outside. 

Xavier finally opened the door all the way and stepped out. “Fine. You can come in.” 

Luka took the suggestion and looked around Xavier’s room. At first glance, he might’ve merely reinforced his less-than-kind first impression of Xavier. His room was full of posters showing his own face, but as Luka looked closer, he saw hundreds of names signed on one in particular. “Who are all these people?” He asked, pointing at the poster.

Xavier seemed surprised that that was the first thing Luka noticed. He stepped behind Luka and put a hand on the poster, tracing each name with his finger. “Fans. They sent it to me a couple months ago. I’m sure it seems self-absorbed--” 

“No.” Luka could actually see below the surface now. He could see the look of pride on Xavier’s face. “There’s nothing wrong with celebrating your own accomplishments, but this in particular is actually quite inspiring. And I can tell you really care for your fans.” He sat on the bed, and Xavier followed suit.

Xavier blushed. “You’re amazing, Luka. How do you just give everyone the benefit of the doubt like that?” Xavier wished he was better at seeing the best in people, or even better at dealing with people in general. Being famous so young wasn’t too great for his social skills.

“It’s hard, sometimes. But people like you give me hope.” 

Xavier’s heart soared, and he realized Luka gave him hope too, but in a different way. “To tell you the truth, I do have feelings for you. You’re the first person who ever treated me like a person, you know?” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, wanting to feel something to hopefully counteract the embarrassment he was already feeling.

Luka didn't laugh, though, or even take pity. In fact, he looked just as embarrassed. “You’ve surprised me so many times, I’m almost used to it,” he said, getting up, and Xavier was content with leaving the conversation at that. But it seemed like Luka wasn’t. He stood in front of Xavier, his frame looming a few feet over him. “Can I kiss you?” Luka asked, and Xavier burst out laughing. 

When he realized Luka was being serious, his eyes went wide. “You want to kiss me?”

“If you’re okay with it.”

“Well, of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” As soon as Xavier closed his mouth after uttering the last word, Luka kissed him, but it was short-lived. Xavier pushed the other boy off of him. 

“Too much?” Luka asked, and Xavier nodded. His heart was beating too fast for his mind to catch up, and it was almost too much even to feel Luka grab a hold of his hand and stroke his thumb across each finger. “That’s okay. How about you tell me more about yourself?”

They spent the good part of two hours in Xavier’s room as he explained every little detail about the objects in his room. Xavier swore he learned more about Luka that day than he shared about his own life.


End file.
